(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hologram recording and reproducing apparatus for recording and reproducing data on and from a holographic disk medium.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A disk conveyance mechanism of a general disk apparatus is such that a disk used for recording and reproducing data is stored in a tray and moved to a position where a spindle and a pickup are located. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-281263, for example, discusses a structure in which disks different in diameter are stored together in a tray and conveyed by the tray which can be moved in the longitudinal and lateral directions.